


Glasses

by levinson_mannion



Series: Christmas fic gifts [1]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Basically Patrick gets glasses, F/M, Part of the Christmas card exchange, for ginchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: Patrick can’t see and Shelagh persuades him to go to the opticians.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Series: Christmas fic gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginchy/gifts).



> Part of the Nonnatus Christmas Card Exchange in Tumblr for ThatGincyGal!
> 
> Beta- aimee-Jessica thanks x

Shelagh had been watching him struggle for the past half an hour as she stood just out of his view, but making sure she had a clear view of her husband's desk. She heard him curse under his breath outlandishly, squinting his eyes as he moved the paper in front of his face as if he were trying to get the words to focus.

After watching him suffer long enough, Shelagh stepped in the room.

“Pass it here,” she declared as Patrick looked at her with shock at her interruption. Had she been watching him the entire time? Shelagh however, rolled her eyes. “I have watched you try and read that note for the past half an hour, I know you're struggling to read that, and," she held a finger up as if to say 'don't argue with me. "You know I’m right.” 

Shelagh held her hand open and Patrick reluctantly passed it over.

“Biopsy," she stated matter-of-factly. Shelagh handed it back over with a smile and a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes, “I think I should bring you to the opticians. I have an appointment next week, you should come along!” 

With a wink Shelagh turned on her heel and walked out, swinging her hips a little more than usual, knowing his eyes would be trained on her.

At her departure, Patrick buried his head in his hands.

******

“Ahh! Mrs Turner! How are you?” A Cockney voice said from the front desk.

“I’m good thank you, Frank. And yourself?” 

“I am quite well, thank you. Is this the infamous Doctor Turner by any chance?” he asked with a wink.

“Infamous?” Patrick whispered quietly to himself, however Shelagh overheard and smiled.

“It certainly is! Is there any chance you could give him a test? He is blind as a bat!” 

Patrick frowned at her statement. 'Talk about rubbing salt into an open wound,' he thought to himself.

Patrick knew that Shelagh had utmost trust in Frank. He had never judged her when she renounced her vows, unlike some of the others in the East End community. The trust Patrick had in his wife ultimately let to him placing his trust with this stranger.

“'Course! Anythin’ for Dr T!” He replied with a joyous smile. “Take a seat, I will do yer wife's check up, then you ‘ere”

Within ten minutes, he was done with Shelagh, he then moved on to Patrick.

“You ready?” Frank cheerily asked.

“Come now darling, we can be matching!” Shelagh whispered with a mischievous smirk.

******

When they had returned home, Patrick sat at his wooden desk that held far too many unorganised files, pens flung all over the place and two pictures in pride of place. One was a picture of Shelagh smiling and laughing at their wedding reception and another which held his wife and kids playing happily on the living room floor.

Patrick took his glasses out of his inside pocket as he caught sight of a piece of paper that had been left on a clear section of his desk. He chuckled to himself as the little note, in his wife's familiar handwriting, came into perfect focus as he donned his new glasses.

Patrick, 

Can you read this?

I love you my handsome, bespectacled husband.

xxx

Patrick smiled and placed the note in a small draw held in his desk for personal items.

As he shut the draw with his left foot, his hands grabbed Mrs Brown’s file and started reading.

Shelagh sauntered in, perching herself happily on his knee. “Can you see now, darling?” She cheekily asked.

“Yes, you were right, darling”

“I always am!” Shelagh placed a quick peck on his cheek and gracefully kept up and with a smile sauntered right back out.

Patrick just laughed and continued reading.


End file.
